torilmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotunheim
Legend: a. Brimir's mead hall, 7 rooms of non-agro giants including Brimir, a level 56 non-tracking frost giant warrior who pops with a heavy tankard made of pewter. b. Frost giant farmer, no track mid-level frost giant warrior. c. Frost giant farmer, no track mid-level frost giant warrior, and plow dragon. Plow dragon is mid-level agro tracking warrior and uses cold breath. d. Down exit leading to room u, has an exit east leading to room k. e. Ancient white dragon, 56+ warrior non-agro non-tracking cold-breathing, has hitter leggings. f. Larga Rakka, level 50ish warrior, pops with a 4 breath save scarf. g. Mimir, 56+ non-agro non-tracking frost giant warrior/cleric/mage. Pops with a raven feather eyepatch. Quest: Give amulet hidden on the shaman in room H for talons of the raven. The room west of Mimir contains a hidden spear. h. Trapper, upper 40s agro non-tracking frost giant warrior. i. Rare load iceberry pops here on the ground. j. A snowhair oread, non-agro 50+ mage. k. Frost giant trapper, has a west exit leading to room d. l. Two fire giants, level 56 agro no track warriors. One of the giants has a hidden ring of cold protection. m. This room contains a hidden exit up leading to room K. n. Going doing from this room leads to astral, going east leads to the grid. o. These rooms are the beginning of Muspelheim. p. Cook, agro mid-level frost giant warrior. q. Blacksmith, mid-upper level frost giant warrior. r. Sleeping warrior, 50ish level frost giant warrior, has a ragged metal ring. s. Several guards wander the camp, 54 or 55 agro assisting frost giant warriors. t. Two warrior trainees, low-mid level agro frost giant warriors. u. This room has an up exit leading to room d. v. Battlemaster and 2 warrior trainees. Battlemaster is a 56+ agro non-tracking frost giant warrior, loads with mithril axe. w. Eight guards, level 55 agro non-tracking frost giant warriors. x. General and 4 jarls, all agro non-tracking frost giants. General is a 56+ warrior, 1.jarl is a 56 warrior/cleric/mage, 2.-4.jarl are 50+ warriors. General has mithril broadsword, mithril belt, and horned battle helm. y. Thrym(level 59 agro non-tracking frost giant warrior/cleric/mage with major para proc) and 3 priests(56 agro non-tracking cleric/mage frost giants). Thrym has frostbite axe, thick adamantium bracelet, mithril torque, and ogrehide gloves. One of the priests has a token of thrym hidden on him. z. Jailer, agro mid-level no-track frost giant warrior. Has a key to adjacent jail cells. A. Slave master and 2 slaves. The slave master is a 56 agro no track frost giant warrior, the slaves are low level. Slave master has hideous mask. B. Slave master and 2 slaves. The slave master is a 56 agro no track frost giant warrior, the slaves are low level. C. The Citadel. The entrance room contains 5 guards, level 55 agro no-track frost giant warriors. Many level 55 agro assisting non-tracking frost giant warriors(guards) wander the citadel. D. Two mages, level 50 agro non-tracking frost giant mages. The gates north of here are unlocked by saying kostchtchie. E. Alchemist, level 56 non-agro no-track frost giant mage in a silent room. Alchemist loads with bracelet of nightshade and is a quest mob, taking a clump of fireweed and giving a fireweed earring. F. Three mages, level 50 agro non-tracking frost giant mages. 1.mage has an eerily glowing jade bracelet(invisible). G. One mage, level 50 agro non-tracking frost giant mages. H. Shaman and mage, both non-agro tracking frost giants. Shaman is a level 56 mage/cleric, mage is a level 50 mage. Shaman has a 10 hp shield and a hidden amulet used to quest talons of the raven(via Mimir). I. Balor, 56+ agro tracking mage/cleric/warrior balor demon. Demon has a whip and a lightning sword, these items are used in the resurrection spell quest and to quest gauntlets off the planetar. J. This room on the grid contains the hidden entrance to the citadel, this entrance is locked but can be unlocked by saying silverwing. K. This room has a hidden exit down leading to room m. L. These rooms have an up exit leading to the guards walkway, contains only wandering guards. M. This room has an commoner, mid-level agro non-tracking frost giant warrior. Also has an exit leading to a room to the west(not drawn due to a conflict with another room), this room has a jeweler, non-agro level 50ish frost giant warrior, has jewelers eyepiece. N. Blacksmith, non-agro frost giant warrior, quest mob for remorhaz scale armor and other quests. O. Silent room. P. Second gate, about 10 guards, agro non-tracking blocking level 55 frost giant warriors. Q. Commander, level 56 agro frost giant warrior. Commander has a set of rusty gauntlets. R. Utgard-loki(fake), level 50ish non-agro non-tracking frost giant warrior, has a crown that blinds the wearer. S. This room has a hidden exit up leading to the 2nd level of the citadel. T. Fire giant emissary and attendant. Emissary is a 56 level agro non-tracking fire giant warrior, wearing fire giant boots. Attendant is a 56 agro non-tracking frost giant mage/cleric. U. Drow emissary, level 56 non-agro drow mage. Quest mob, gives a statue of elistree in exchange for a heavy tankard made of pewter. The drow wear a mask encrusted with garnets. V. Asgard's emissary and attendant. Emissary is a level 56 non-agro no-track warrior of humanoid race. Attendant is an agro no-track frost giant mage/cleric. W. Hel's emissary and attendant. Emissary is a level 56 agro tracking vampire mage/warrior with a hidden obsidian earring shaped like a skull. Attendant is an agro no-track frost giant mage/cleric. X. Deva, 56 no bash mage with high shrug. Deva has a hidden cloak of deva's feathers. Y. Utgard-loki, 3 jarls, pet handler, and pet dragon. Utgard-loki is an agro non-tracking 56+ frost giant warrior/cleric/mage. The jarls are agro non-tracking level 56 warrior/cleric/mage frost giants. The pet handler is a level 55 agro no-track frost giant warrior. Pet dragon is a level 50 agro no-track white dragon warrior, uses cold breath. Utgard-loki loads with a mace called mistweave, an electrum ring, sleeves of stretched drow skin, crown of the frost giant kings, and ringmail emblazoned with mace and skull emblem. Z. This room is empty except during invasion. 1. Leads to level one of the citadel Grid mobs: * Ice troll, level 53 agro tracking troll warriors, pop hidden. These mobs detect invisible. * Snow troll, level 53 agro tracking troll warriors, pop hidden. These mobs detect invisible * Yeti, level 45 agro non-tracking warriors, pop hidden. * Remorhaz, level 50+ agro non-tracking warrior, pop hidden. These mobs have roar and can swallow tanks(instant death, no corpse, eq held by remohraz) players of elven size and smaller. * Frost giant berserker, level 56 agro tracking giant warriors. These mobs do not detect invisible. * Fensir, low level non-agro trolls. * Ratatosk(tree only), mid-level non-agro warriors of animal race. * Goat, low level non-agro animals. Rare load grid mobs: * Sarimar, level 56 non-agro tracking giant warrior. Has a belt wanted by Brunnhilde. * Brunnhilde, level 56 non-agro tracking cleric/mage/warrior humanoid, has valkyrie sword. Quest mob, takes sarimar's belt and gives valkyrie mask, takes cloak of deva's feathers and gives ring of the valkyrie. * Planetar, upper 50s non-agro tracking giant cleric warrior with lightning breath, has a proc sword. Quest mob, takes items from balor and gives gauntlets of the planetar. * Ymir, pops hidden, upper 50s agro tracking frost giant warrior/mage, has ring of giantkind and something else. * Kostchtchie, 56+ agro tracking untrackable no-bash warrior/cleric/mage with high shrug, is followed by 6 frost giant mages. Kostchtchie loads with flaying leggings, a proc weapon, and something else. * Barokmir, 56 agro tracking frost giant warrior, loads with necklace of dwarven skulls. * White dragon, 56 agro tracking mage dragon with cold breath. Loads with dragon-gut bag. * An enormous white dragon, 56 agro tracking white dragon with cold breath, loads with scales used for a muspiel quest. * Olaf, non-agro tracking dwarven warrior, loads with giantsbane axe. * Rashnir, non-agro tracking mage/cleric/warrior troll, may load with fireweed. Loads with feathered troll standard, wanted by Grishnar. This mob pops hidden. * Grishnar, non-agro tracking mage/cleric/warrior troll. Pops hidden, wants feathered troll standard from Rashnik, gives claws of the destroyer. Note: This document likely contains errors and omissions.